warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flee the Dark
Flee the Dark has a Feedback Page for long comments and points you would like to make about the story, don't be afraid to check it out! Prologue Water, water was all around her. Paws held her under, as she struggled wildly to get free of this tom's grasp. Through her panic, and despair to cling on to life. Her mind formed a plan, the voice spoke to her again and again. She didn't want to do it, it seemed cowardly. But it seemed to be the only way out of this situation. Fake your own death, Tigerarch. ''The words repeated, over and over again. Without thinking, the silver and black tabby suddenly went limp under the tom's paws. It felt like lifetimes before her let go of her. She heard the muffled chattering of him and another she-cat. The Close Kin to be exact. She made a mistake following this tom, she made a mistake to help him. But it was too dangerous to stay here. Shadowclan was already gone, and he had just taken out Riverclan. Perhaps it was for the best that she left. As she raised her head out of the water to breath, Tigerarch caught sight of the toms snowy white fur, and shadowy tail disappearing into the reeds. His close allies following him not far behind. ''I can't stay here anymore! ''She heaved herself herself out of the lake, massive paws dragging onto the sand. She needed to breath, she couldn't just run. Surely- Someone would come after her! But she was in the cover of the night's darkness. Surely if she ran fast enough- "Tigerarch!" She froze. ''Dawnsky! ''The cream tabby's eyes were wide in horror. "What's happened to you?!" "Darktail is what happened!" She spat. "I can't stay in place anymore. I'm tired of The Kin, i'm tired of the Close Kin, I'm tired of ''Darktail! He tried to drown me, so it's not like I can even go back anymore..." She trailed off. She would lose everything if she left now. Everyone here would lose her no matter what she did. She was quick to decide that she would leave the lake. Punish herself for betraying Rowanstar, by sending herself into an exile. There had to be more to the world than the lake, it was a big place. Surely, she'd find a new home? But once I'm gone, I'm gone. ''Longing tugged at her heart. She wanted to barge into Riverclan's old camp, she wanted to gather up her family and get out of this place! But she'd be killed on sight. ''If I stay here I'll be killed anyway! ''"Dawnsky," she pleaded. "Don't tell Darktail i'm alive. I ''have ''to get away from the lake! Please!" Dawnsky didn't say a word, just turned, and ran back into the reeds. Adrenaline filled her paws, and panic gripped her chest. She didn't try to wait and see what, or who Dawnsky was coming back with. Kicking up wet sand from the shore, Tigerarch took off into the night. Using nothing more than the moonlight, and the solid ground under her paws. Everything was so calm, the stars glittered like nothing had happened, and the cool night air made Tigerarch feel like she could run forever. Her ears pricked, as gras snapped behind her, Pawsteps thrummed rapidly on the forest floor. The peace in her mind melted like ice over fire. The panic returned, and her mind came crashing down back into reality. Chest now heaving, she pressed on more, desperate not to be caught by Darktail and killed by his cold claws. "Tigerarch! Tigerarch wait!" ''Dawnsky... "We're coming with you!" ''Jayrift! '' Chapter I The sun bore down onto the grey and white tabby's back, making her fur bush up against the new-leaf sun. Tigerarch looked around for a shady spot, a mouse limp in her jaws. Her gaze was brought to an abrupt stop, as she had spotted a cream tabby pelt, sitting against shady emerald grass. Satisfied, she turned, walking in the direction of Dawnsky. Just in time for Jayrift to jump down from the tree Dawnsky rested under, a plump Magpie dangling in her jaws. Life was peaceful here, just the three of them. Hunting for themselves, traveling to skies knows where. In the hotter season, now. The cats had decided to settle for the green-leaf. If things didn't work out, they'd get moving around leaf-fall. Simple plan. It was better here, no Darktail. No 'Kin' to constantly show loyalty to. ''No horrible 'leader' that'll drown you in the lake! ''She shivered at the thought of being helplessly held beneath the water once again. Tigerarch shook her head rapidly, trying to clear it of the horrid memory. She was away now, and had her two close friends with her. She missed the clan life, she would admit. She missed the dawn patrols each morning. She missed having prey with her sister, or her mother. She missed watching the kits play, and the elders bask in the sun. But clan life wasn't all daises and butterflies. There was territory to be guarded, mouths to feed, and much more. But that was what made life interesting. If it was easy all the time like it was now, it'd get boring. But how could she bring herself to return to the clans? She had betrayed Rowanstar! For a horrible leader like Darktail... Going back wasn't an option: It was a death sentence. So here she was now, with Jayrift eating under the shade of the tree, faithfully sharing with Dawnsky. While she had decided to eat her own prey. They all shared one den: a large moss nest under a fallen tree, it had landed on a rock. Making just enough room for the three of them. The warrior- the loner- let her mind wander. Clan life wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. She missed being a warrior sometimes. She'd often daydream about becoming deputy, and a strong leader.